


The Fall and Rise of the Seven Sins

by Vexeris



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexeris/pseuds/Vexeris
Summary: Mammon fought alongside his brothers to save Lilith. We all know the outcome of that war, but what of the fallout?
Kudos: 57





	The Fall and Rise of the Seven Sins

He knew what it meant when he made his decision. 

Lucifer stood in front of him, facing their Father. His pure-white wings spread wide, fists clenched but still shaking. He said something to their Father. A declaration of defiance. A promise for war. Mammon lowered his gaze. He knew what was coming; they all did. He looked back up, meeting the Celestial Realm's glare with his own. There was no turning back now, not that he wanted to. He'd protect his sister from total annihilation, even if it meant fighting the others. Besides...

He glanced at Lucifer again, his wings tipped gray. Falling didn't take long, after all. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for what was to come.

The war started quickly, without much fanfare.

"I didn't want to have to do this," the angel said with a frown, their arm very much telling him the opposite. "You could've just let Lucifer and the others-"

Mammon sneered. Time to burn bridges. "Yeah? And get stuck up here with you losers? No thanks." 

His blade met its target. 

It wasn't that he hated them, in fact he'd admit to enjoying spending time with most of them, but if this was what Lucifer wanted, he'd follow him to the end. He held back his pity, grinning as they dropped to the ground. "I've always hated this place! Screw you and Michael and the Father Himself-" 

"Mammon!"

Asmo's warning came at the perfect time. He ducked, feeling the blade cut through the air where his neck was. The sides of his head tingled, along with his wings, but there was no time to stop. 

***

He didn't know how long he'd been fighting when he heard Belphie scream, but that second he turned to look for his brother cost them the fight. He was exhausted and outnumbered, swarmed by his former siblings.

Banished from the Celestial Realm.

His vision turned dark, his head and wings hurt. Maybe they'd cut them off. 

_Not like we had much of a chance anyway._

_***_

Pain. That was all he could feel when he regained his consciousness. It filled his entire being, wrapping around him like an electric snake. He hissed out a slow breath, eyes watering, waiting for it to subside. 

He didn't know how long he endured for, though it didn't matter. It could've been seconds, but it felt like an eternity. His body was heavy, like the air was slowly crushing him. A remnant of whatever that pain was? It didn't feel like it. He cracked open his eyes, frowning at the sky. 

His vision was blurry, but he didn't need it to know something was... off, about his surroundings. Mammon sat up slowly, cursing the atmosphere for pretending to be mud.

Memories of what happened earlier flooded back into his mind. He scoffed slightly, though he wasn't sure who it was directed to. Himself for not being able to save his brothers, definitely, but also the Celestial Realm for blowing things out of proportion. As usual.

None of this needed to happen.

He groaned. Even his head felt heavier. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe the dull throbbing on either side, but stopped when he made contact with something smooth and hard. 

A horn? 

He traced his fingers along the growth and tugged on it, but it was stuck to him. 

Of course. He was banished from the Celestial Realm; they'd betrayed their Father, and so had to be punished accordingly.

The spiral seemed to end at a very sharp point a few inches above his head. He raised his other hand to touch the second horn as his eyes adjusted to the pressure the air itself seemed to have. 

His arm stopped in midair as his eyes focused. When was he wearing black...? The white diamond patterns along the sleeve led his gaze to his chest. He traced the white tattoos that now lined his torso, checking to see if they'd rub off. They didn't.

Something leathery brushed the side of his waist. He glanced down, then behind him. 

He stared at his new wings, a frown still on his face. 

They beat once, twice. 

He let out a small sigh. They were functional, at least, though with how fragile they looked he might have trouble flying-

"Stop staring at yourself, you weirdo." 

Levi's voice brought him back to reality. He turned to look at his brother. 

Or... was he Leviathan? 

His face looked the same if he ignored the horns on his head, but his wings... they were gone. In their place was a long tail that snaked around his leg, almost as if he was trying to make it blend into his pants. His eyes were red, like he'd just finished crying a few minutes before Mammon noticed him. 

Levi looked at him, still on the ground, then turned his attention to someone else. 

He stood up, wobbling slightly. He was getting used to the atmosphere, though it still wasn't pleasant to be in. 

He followed Levi's gaze. A boy with blond hair lay on the ground. He had black horns and a green-tipped tail, though the most striking thing about him was the feather boa around his neck. 

"Who's this?" Mammon bent down next to him, running a hand through the boa.

Levi shrugged. "I think he came from Lucifer."

He stopped, turning to look at Levi. "He- what?" 

"I said what I said." 

Mammon stared at Levi. Was- was he actually done with the conversation?? 

"Can you... y'know, explain? I know we just Fell and all but ya ain't bein-" 

"He came from Lucifer," Levi said, annoyance clear on his face. "One second I was fighting and the next Lucifer started glowing so brightly we all got blinded and he," he gestured to the boy on the ground. "He appeared out of nowhere and started attacking everyone." He paused, like he was remembering something. "He was kind of helpful," he added. 

"Huh," Mammon said, returning his attention back to the boy.

Before he could say anything else, the boy let out an ear-piercing scream, his eyes locked on him. 

"Wha-" 

He swung a fist at Mammon, jumping up as he dodged the hit. The boy growled at him and Levi, his eyes darting between them. 

"Hey, it's fine," Mammon started, putting a hand up in the air. "We ain't gonna hurt you-" 

The boy screamed again and charged at him. Mammon sighed. It wasn't that he was particularly strong, he thought as he grabbed the boy's arms and held them behind his back with one hand, it was the incessant yelling- "Shut it, you! I can't hear myself think- ow!!" He yanked his arm out of the boy's mouth, glaring as he grinned up at him.

He looked around, holding the boy in place. Beel was in front of them, sitting beside a still-unconscious Belphie, but... "Where's Asmo?"

Levi glanced to his left, at a nearby tree. "Over there, but... he's not doing so good." 

"What?!" 

Mammon ran towards the tree, half-carrying the boy with him. Asmo was slumped against it, shoulders shaking as he buried his head in his hands. Mammon frowned, listening to his sobs. He'd never seen his brother this upset. He was sunshine personified, everyone that met him would inevitably say. Always cheerful, always smiling. To see him reduced to this state was... painful. 

"Asmo-" 

"Please," his brother said, voice shaky. "Leave me alone." He shrunk further into himself, gripping the horns on his head tighter. 

Mammon stood there, still holding the struggling boy in place. He didn't know how to comfort him. He'd never needed to before. "Asmo-" he tried again, but got cut off. 

_"Leave!"_ Asmo screamed, turning to face them. Tears streamed down his face, a stark contrast to his usually cheerful self. He took a deep breath and looked away. "I'm... sorry, just... leave. No one should look at something this hideous." 

Mammon said nothing. He knew Asmo secretly prided himself on his looks, and especially his wings. He glanced over his brother's shoulders at the smaller wings that he now possessed. It wasn't the same, sure, but he wouldn't call Asmo hideous. On the contrary, he looked cuter, somehow. 

He glanced down. The boy had stopped struggling, seemingly distracted by Asmo. His eyes were wide, all traces of anger fading away for... something Mammon couldn't place. The boy yanked himself out of Mammon's grip and walked up to Asmo, tracing a hand along the gold scorpion that was wrapped around his chest. 

Asmo scooted backwards in surprise, much to the annoyance of the boy. He yelled again, reaching for Asmo. 

"Probably just me, but I think he thinks you’re pretty."

Asmo froze. "He thinks I'm... huh?" He stared at the boy, tears welling up in his eyes again. He let him fall into his lap, smiling slightly as he used his tiny hand to wipe a tear from his face to look at it.

"Ya ain't ugly, you dummy," Mammon muttered, mostly to himself, but still loud enough for his brother to hear. "Sure," he said, louder. "You look different, hell, we all do, but ya ain't _'hideous'_. Never were, never will be." 

"You're the dummy," Asmo whispered, though the smile on his lips said otherwise. He hugged the boy, burying his face in his chest and taking him by surprise. He started to struggle, but gave up after a few seconds to run his hands through Asmo's hair.

A smile tugged at Mammon's lips as he watched them, relieved to have some semblance of the Asmo he knew back. 

He walked back to where the others were, scanning the area for the missing two. Levi laid face down on the ground, much to Mammon's bemusement. He knew he had weird tendencies, but... He shook his head, opting to let his brother be.

"Oi Levi, ya know where Lucifer and-"

**_"LILITH!"_ **

The scream cut through the air, killing his words mid-sentence. His chest tightened.

Belphie.

He whipped around, but stopped when he saw him. 

Beel had his twin in his arms, sobbing as Belphie thrashed around, trying to break free from his grip. He made no moves to stop him from ripping his paper-like wings apart, only pulling him into a tighter embrace when he stopped. 

"I'm sorry," Beel whispered. Tears dripped onto Belphie's hood as they collapsed back onto the ground, neither of them letting the other go. "I couldn't- I couldn't save her. I'm sorry," he continued, face contorted with pain. "I'm sorry."

Belphie said nothing, his head resting on his brother's shoulder. His face mirrored Beel's, his mouth open in a silent scream. His tail wrapped around their bodies, as if his arms alone weren't enough to bring him comfort. They stayed like that for a while, Beel whispering apologies while Belphie stayed silent. Eventually, the latter loosened his grip, his tail relaxed and fell to the ground. Worry spread across Beel's face for a moment, but it turned into relief when he felt his brother's steady breathing.

Mammon looked on, unsure of what he should do. Something happened to Lilith, he knew that much, but where was she? Where was Lucifer, for that matter? He eyed Beel's tattered wings, slowly being blown away by the wind, frowning at the small but steady stream of blood where Belphie had ripped out the base of one. 

"Should I-," Mammon started, but stopped immediately after. 

What were his next words, exactly?

Beel shook his head. "It's okay. I don't need them." His gaze stayed on Belphie, only breaking it to give his brother another hug. "I deserve it," he said, voice cracking. "I couldn't save her. I deserve it." 

Mammon grit his teeth, opening his mouth again to try and talk some sense into Beel, since Asmo had issues of his own to deal with and Levi was... also crying, for some reason. 'Sides, how was it his fault he couldn't save both siblings? It didn't make sense. 

But before he could think of the words, he was interrupted by an immense pressure in the air. A chill ran down his spine as it approached them, a vice tightening around his very soul. He wasn't the only one that felt it, he noticed as Levi sat up and Beel turned around, staring past him at the direction they felt the presence from.

Mammon took a deep breath, letting it- and his fear- out in a soft hiss. This wasn't the time to be afraid. They just got their asses kicked by the entirety of the Celestial Realm and got dumped who-knows-where in the Devildom, of course there'd be demons that'd take this opportunity to crush them. He clenched his fist. He wasn't the strongest, but he was sure as hell the only one that could fight right now, and he ain't backing down.

He would never admit it, but relief surged through him when he saw Lucifer walking alongside the Devildom's crown prince. Everyone knew who Diavolo was, even he had heard of him back when he was under Michael's boring "guidance". Mammon gave him a once-over, surprised that his mental image of the overly-cheerful future ruler of Devildom was spot on. 

"Hello," the red-haired demon said, a faint smile on his lips. Mammon wondered if he was glad of the turn of events. They'd be under his control, now that they were demons. 

He glanced at Lucifer again. The colour white was gone from the once-radiant angel, the only remnants of his shine in the tips of his hair that was quickly fading to a dusty grey. He was missing a pair of his wings, the remaining four now fully black. The gold diamond on his forehead had also turned black and no longer glowed, though it complemented his new horns. 

Lucifer seemed unfazed, though Mammon could see a hint of resignation behind his gaze. He simply tailed behind Diavolo, stopping when he did to glance at the tree Asmo was hiding behind. 

Diavolo stuck a hand out to Mammon. "I heard about what happened," he said, sympathy clear on his face. 

Mammon looked down at the Demon Prince's hand. Was he supposed to kiss it? He frowned. No way. He looked back up, feeling Lucifer's glare on him, giving him a silent warning. Mammon rolled his eyes and took Diavolo's hand in his. A handshake was all he was getting. 

He felt something in his hand when he let go of Diavolo's. It was a ring, made from what seemed to be gold from the Human Realm; something incredibly rare in Devildom. He knew Diavolo was still talking, but Mammon couldn't take his eyes off it. The grimm he'd have if he sold it... something akin to ecstasy filled his being, drowning him in temptation, down to his very core. It didn't belong to him, but it didn't matter. He knew it wasn't himself, that, as rowdy as he was, his angelic self wouldn't even dream of taking, but... 

But he was a demon now. Fallen. Corrupted by the very thought of going against their Father. It didn't matter if he wanted now, did it? After all, he did nothing but give up there. Wasn't it about time others gave to him, too? 

"Whatcha got there?" 

"Wha- nothing!" He jumped at Asmo's voice, hiding the ring behind his back. His brother wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell," he whispered into Mammon's ear. "Thanks for earlier." He straightened up and gave him a smile. He still looked angelic, despite the horns. "You're still a dummy though," he added. "I have a feeling that probably won't change."

Okay. Maybe not as angelic. "Oi! Who you callin' a dummy?!" 

"He's not wrong," Levi said. Mammon glared at him, but said nothing. Levi had seemed... empty, since he woke up. He wasn't so dumb as to overlook that. The fact that he was even speaking eased his worries some. He'd allow the jabs. For now, at least.

The brothers had gathered around them, watching Lucifer wrangle the growling boy off of himself. Diavolo looked on, eyes wide in surprise.

"C'mon Lucifer," Asmo said, amusement plain in his eyes. "He's your son, isn't he? You should know how to handle him!" 

The boy stopped when he heard Asmo, looking back to where he stood. He jumped off Lucifer and walked back to him, grasping the tail of his shirt. Asmo bent down, smiling when the boy wrapped his arms around him. He picked him up, nuzzling into his chest. "Oh you are so sweet I could just eat you!" Asmo said, giving him another hug as the boy started playing with his hair again.

"Eat?" Beel muttered. He frowned, looking at the boy. "I'm... hungry. It feels... weird. Asmo, give him to me." 

Belphie glanced at him, then away. "He didn't mean it like that, Beel."

"Oh," Beel said, crestfallen. 

Lucifer cleared his throat. Mammon didn't have to look at him to know he was annoyed. He glanced at Diavolo once he had everyone's attention. Mammon felt himself getting annoyed. Why was Lucifer acting like the prince's lapdog? They were enemies right up to when they Fell. Wasn't it a little early to start prostrating in front of him?

"Where's Lilith?" he asked before Diavolo could say anything. He knew she fell with them; he caught a glimpse of her before he blacked out. 

It was subtle and lasted just a second, but pain flashed across Lucifer's features. Mammon's heart sank. He didn't need an answer. None of them did. 

Diavolo stood to the side, watching the new demons let their grief out. He glanced at a blank-faced Lucifer, his own expression solemn, but indiscernible.

"I'm sorry it ended this way," Diavolo said finally. Mammon didn't know if he meant it, as sad as he seemed to be for them, but if Lucifer trusted him, he shouldn't be that bad. 

Right?

"But," the demon prince continued. "I think it's time you meet the Demon King." 

"What?!" Mammon blurted out. "Why would we do that??" 

Diavolo gave him a pained smile. "Well you are in his front yard," he said.

Huh?

Mammon turned around, noticing the castle in the distance for the first time.

"Plus, it's not everyday we get such powerful demons to join our ranks like this. He's been waiting for you." 

The brothers looked at each other, the reality of their situation finally dawning on them. None of them objected to being called a demon, but neither were they pleased to be actually hearing it for the first time. They followed Diavolo into the castle, Mammon breaking from the group every time he saw something valuable, only to be pulled away from the items by Lucifer. 

He tried to stop himself, but the urge to grab and own everything overpowered him. It consumed him, making him think of nothing but the potential grimm he'd own if he just took those items. He stopped in his tracks, glaring down at the marble ground. Was his resolve that weak? He knew he was a demon now, and things were different, but was controlling himself always this hard? 

The others stopped and turned around, staring at him with confusion. He grimaced and continued walking. He wasn't about to break down in front of them. "What?" he said, forcing a smirk. "Just thought that tile was gold." 

Levi rolled his eyes and turned around. "Sounds like someone's become even dumber since Falling." 

"Hey!" Mammon shouted in reflex. "Watch who you're calling dumb!"

They bickered their way to the throne room, but all forms of noise died down as soon as the doors opened. The room was darker, quieter. Everything was muted; colours seemed duller, voices were softer. Even the boy, who'd been growling at everyone but Asmo, was silent. 

Mammon's eyes grew wide as his eyes landed on the Demon King.

Everything was muted. Everything, that is, except for him. He sat on his throne, practically glowing from how vivid he was. Mammon looked down at his hand. It wasn't that the colours were dulled; the Demon King was just so radiant he outshone everything in the room. 

He smiled slightly as they all kneeled on instinct. Mammon blinked in surprise. His body wouldn't allow him to get up. He couldn't even lift his head to look at the King. 

"Welcome," the Demon King said. His voice sent a chill down Mammon's spine. There was no other way to put it; it was angelic. He'd have expected a voice like that in the Choir from one of their Father's best singers, not down here in the Devildom. He felt the King smile again. "I'll leave the details to Diavolo, but since you are all demons now, that warrants a fresh start, don't you think?" 

No one replied, though it didn't seem like he was waiting for one. "Lucifer," he continued. "The Morning Star, former pride of the Celestial Realm." Mammon squeezed his eyes shut. A bright light suddenly flared from his right, where Lucifer was. He opened them gingerly when it died down. "Now the firstborn, Avatar of Pride." 

Mammon glanced behind him. He could hear Lucifer panting. 

"Mammon."

He stiffened. 

"A recent-born, huh? Not a newborn, but not as old as the others," the King muttered to himself. "Rowdy, but reliable if need be. You're powerful, second only to Lucifer, so..." 

Mammon felt his body grow hotter, the same light coming from himself. He wanted to scream from the pain, but as soon as it flared up, it went away. He understood why Lucifer was out of breath now, though his wounds were gone.

"Secondborn, Avatar of Greed." 

Mammon froze. Greed. That was what he felt. The King kept going, naming each one by the power they held within them, but Mammon had stopped listening. 

"Asmodeus, Jewel of the Heavens. Fifthborn, Avatar of Lust."

He didn't know why it bothered him so much; he'd wanted nothing but Lucifer's attention when he was a newborn, purposefully acting up around Michael until Lucifer was forced to take him under his care. Was this his punishment for that? Despite not wanting anything else? 

He zoned back in when Belphie was named. They stood up, bowing to the King as they made their way out of the room. The walk back to their new home was silent, and before long Mammon decided he'd had enough. 

So what if this was his punishment? Taking things felt good; it gave him a sense of purpose, plus, he was a demon now, and the second strongest at that. There was no way something as trivial as punishment would get _the_ Great Mammon down. He grinned. "Guess that means I'm older than all of you now," he said, breaking the silence. 

"Oh shut up," Levi bit back. "Just because you have slightly more power than me. It's so not fair."

"Plus Lucifer's still the strongest," Asmo added, holding the boy- Satan- by his hand. 

"Yeah? Well I ain't afraid of him," Mammon said. It was true. He respected him, but didn't fear him. No one needed to know, though. "Bet I could take him on-"

"Oh, really. You could take me on." 

Mammon jumped. How did he forget he was walking right next to him?! "Ah. Lucifer," he said, backing away from his brother. "I... I was just kidding!" 

He ran ahead of them, jumping over the fence into the House of Lamentation. He smiled slightly. He was now one of the rulers of the Devildom, and his brothers are still together. Maybe things won't be so bad. He looked up at the sky, hoping Lilith's soul found peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait you clicked on this? Why?? Thank you ;-; It's been a while since I've written anything, but I couldn't stop thinking about how they reacted when they fell from grace, so now this is a thing. This is the first time I'm writing fanfiction for anything, so I hope I didn't butcher them too badly hahaha...ha... ;w;


End file.
